


Fashion Statements

by JaneQDoe



Series: The Alice & Alara Verse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Cat and Kara have each purchased Halloween outfits for the girls, on Alara's first time trick or treating.Family fluff ensues.





	Fashion Statements

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't quite make it for October 31st in my own time zone, but it's pretty close.  
> Very quick, and totally unbetaed.
> 
> Come visit on Tumblr - jbthegift - I'll post some photos I found of the outfits described.

“Well, that’s a conundrum,” Cat Grant said, bemused.

Her wife sighed so hard she ruffled the curtains. “I know. I just couldn’t help it.” 

“Well, I’m clearly as guilty. We didn’t really discuss it,” the shorter blonde sidled up against the taller, and was instantly tucked under Kara’s arm. Both of them staring down at the four outfits laid across their large bed. And at the two children, also laying across the bed, for whom said outfits were intended.

Alice was babbling away at her own foot, rocking back and forth. At just over one, she was gathering words faster than a downhill runaway train. Kara was positive this was Cat’s genetic influence, along with her insistence in speaking to both babies as if they were totally able to understand her every word - no baby talk for Cat Grant’s kids.

“They’ll be the only preschoolers ready for the debate team,” Kara had recently teased Cat, who merely grinned as she walked Alara around their bedroom, lowly discussing the day’s political happenings while breast-feeding her youngest.

Tonight, Alara was laying calmly in her swaddle, a safe distance away on the bed from her often overly-enthusiastic yet loving sister. She was only a few months old, but she could already grin, and Cat swore she was the most laid-back of her children by far.

“Well, there’s only one fair thing to do,” Cat decreed, not moving her head from where it comfortably rested on her wife’s chest.

Kara raised her eyebrows. “And what is that?”

“They’ll wear one when we go out trick or treating, and then for the after-party, they’ll change outfits. Or when one of them spits up on it. Whichever happens first.”

“Sexy and smart, that’s my girl,” Kara declared, before shifting to press a kiss against Cat’s cheek, and trail a teasing hand along her ass. “And what’s your outfit, Mrs. Grant?”

Mastering the art of facing her wife, but keeping an eye on the children, Cat smirked up into those lusty blue eyes. “Well, maybe later tonight, I do have that outfit from our honeymoon tucked away…”

“Whoo-hoo!,” Kara softly hooted then chuckled, as she pulled Cat’s back to her front, and wrapped her arms securely around that slender body she loved. Nudging aside Cat’s loose shirt, Kara gave a little nibble on her collarbone. 

“I love this, Cat. I love our life. You, and the kids, celebrating holidays together as a family, I never thought I could be this happy.” The nibble changed into light kisses along the ivory skin of Cat’s neck.

The Queen of All Media would have argued she was NOT tearing up, but rather had possibly developed a sudden allergy. One hand trailed up behind Kara’s neck, and the other atop the hand around her waist. 

“I know, love. I know.”

***

Just before the guests were to arrive, the wives stood in much the same position - next to the bed, watching their daughters. Alice and Alara were sporting their first outfits of the night, selected by their human mother, who had always had a flair for a brand.

“Cat. They are sooooo cute.”

The shorter blonde agreed and nodded, but caught the wistful sigh and promptly shot her wife a side-eye squint. 

“Karaaa…” she said warningly.

Supergirl was totally busted, and started to babble. “I mean, we make THE cutest babies. We’re 2 for 2! And Carter and Adam are amazing too, even though that had nothing to do with me. Look at them, Cat. Don’t you ever just think about it?” 

Cat knew exactly what that moon-eyed gaze meant. “I adore them. And I adore you. And I’m not going to deny that the thought of one more little mini-you is abhorrent or has never crossed my mind.” 

Here, she turned fully to face her wife, while still keeping the babies on the bed in sight. Cat grabbed one of those mighty hands, and began to lightly stroke Kara’s fingers.

“However. They are adorable right this minute, and that’s their evil plan - they’re lulling you into a false sense of security and wonder. We will revisit this when Alice is three and Alara is two. When we have two toddlers, both maybe in diapers, both talking non-stop, and both refusing to sleep. And maybe, for extra fun, with newly developing super powers. Supergirl will begin showing up at the smallest county code violation as an excuse to leave the house. The good endorphin's need to be balanced by the harsh reality, my love.” 

Cat saw Kara’s head tilt slightly, which meant their guests were almost there per her advanced hearing. “Let’s keep up the birth control, and we can have this discussion again in three months, okay?” 

Kara headed for the bed to collect Alice, and Cat trailed behind her to gather up Alara. “Okay.”

“Hey,” Cat stopped Kara with a gentle hand on the forearm before they could leave the confines of the bedroom. “This isn’t me putting my foot down, or slamming a door if it’s something you desperately want. You know me, I’m a planner. Alara’s still a newborn. Let’s settle in to having both of them, and we can bring it back up. I’m not making a unilateral decision about our family, I don’t want you think that I’m pressuring you.”

Shifting the little wiggler to her other side, Kara bent and gave her wife the deepest kiss they had time for. Already, even human ears could now pick up the sounds of the commotion in the hall outside the penthouse, indicating the gang was almost upon them.

“I know, Cat. You’re right. It’s our first Halloween with both of them, and I think I just got carried away. We’ll table it for a few months. And now, to the guests!”

Kara ‘zoomed’ Alice through the air in her hands out of the bedroom, much to the shrieking infant’s delight. 

After all, a one year old dressed like Supergirl needs to know how to fly. Cat smiled as she watched the teeny tiny cape flutter behind Alice. She couldn’t blame Kara for wanting to explore the idea of more kids. There were few things cuter than an already ultra-precious little baby girl, dressed up like Cat’s all-time favorite hero.

*****

The trick-or-treaters had returned to the penthouse for some post-candy relaxation. Since it was a school night, Carter didn’t put up much of a fuss about the un-cool early-ish hour, and all of the adults had work in the morning anyway.

Eliza, who had made the move permanently to National City once Alice was born, had “hogged” Alara all night, according to Alex. The sight of two tall Ghostbusters whisper-arguing (so as not to disturb the baby) had Cat smothering her laughs behind her hand.

Maggie, Lucy, and Winn were a winning Three Stooges combination, and already setting up the Settlers board game, ably assisted by Han Solo Carter. James, a dashing Indiana Jones, appointed himself the mixologist for the crowd.

“Okay, everyone, hand my bebe’s over,” Kara demanded. “It’s time for the second costume change of the night.”

Alara and Alice, who had been astonishingly well-behaved, were reluctantly turned over to their mothers by Alex and Lucy. Eliza pondered what in the world could be cuter than the two tiny little Supergirl outfits?

“I mean, really? Alara in the pink version, and Alice in the one like Kara’s? I may need a new memory card in my phone I’ve taken so many pictures.”

Cat followed Kara out of the room. “Trust us, Nana. Get that new card in now, because, although it may seem impossible by all known universal standards, they are about to get even cuter.”

The wives left to do a quick feed and pump along with the outfit swap. The other family members continued to feast on the catered meal and holiday-appropriate finger foods Cat had prepared. Carter generously spread out his and his sister’s candy haul, and he and Winn were separating out the discard pile (Tootsie Rolls, Smarties) with the Cat stash (peanut M&M’s) and planning how they would keep the rest from Kara, who loved it all. J’onn, stuck on duty holding down the DEO, had been promised all the Choccos, along with pictures of his granddaughters. 

Not too long after, the crowd heard a shriek and a surprisingly deep baby voice: “Ohhhhhh!”

Carter laughed and drew everyone’s eyes. “That’s Alice’s new trick. When she gets burped, she hollers and says that. Her mouth gets like this,” here Carter demonstrated an oval with his own lips. “We think she likes the way it sounds.”

Indeed, her brother was right, as Alice repeated the sound, at various pitches, tones, and lengths for the next several minutes.

After several more minutes, and Alice and her chortling crowd quieted down, Cat called out they were headed back to the living room.

James, with his honed photojournalist skills and ever present camera, got some amazing photos not only of the babies, but of their extended family’s reactions.

Cat, as usual, was right. 

Alice was a bunny, including fluffy ears on her hat, a fuzzy cotton-ball tail, and a tiny dot of a blackened nose and whiskers.

And Alara…well. Lucy called it first. “Oh my Lord. She’s not just a carrot…Alara is a _baby_ carrot.” Which was totally true. Cat had no idea where Kara had found them, but her baby girl was there in all her little orange glory, with a tiny little green sprout of a hat. Grinning as if she, too, was in on the joke.

Eliza’s hands flew to her mouth. “I…cannot. I just…”

All in all, both outfits had been worth it, Cat and Kara agreed later.

Before they were ready to send everyone off to their homes (or to bed), Kara picked up her glass of sparkling grape juice and raised it high - partly for the toast, and because Alice had already made a grab for it - and her action was mimicked by everyone else.

Cat’s arm secure around her, all of her children safe and happy. Kara swallowed the lump of joy in her throat, and kept it short:

“To family - by blood, by vow, or by choice. El Mayarah. And Happy Halloween!”


End file.
